


Quel pomeriggio a casa di Victor

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It's pure p0rn, Kissing, M/M, P0rn with feelings, PWP, Post Victor's retirement, Really there's absolutely no plot, Romance, Slash, Victor doesn't complain, Victuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: "Yuuri è diventato il suo posto, il suo porto franco, l’unica casa in cui voglia veramente abitare."Yuuri va a trovare Victor dopo mesi di lontananza, ma sembra non esserci posto per alcuna parola che non sia il loro nome sospirato contro le federe umide dei cuscini.





	Quel pomeriggio a casa di Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Giuro che avevo totalmente rimosso di aver scritto questa cosa. L'ho ritrovata adesso sul mio Google Docs e boh, è da tanto che non pubblico su YoI <3   
> È la prima pure!PWP della mia vita, quindi siate clementi!
> 
> Love ya guys <3

Non lo vede da decisamente troppo tempo e non lo capisce dal modo in cui il suo cuore sobbalza, o lo stomaco si rovescia, ma dal bacio che non riesce a risparmiare, che non riesce a concludere. 

 

Sa che sono nel mezzo di un aeroporto affollato e che qualcuno li sta perfino indicando, ma a Victor non importa un accidente. Ha aspettato questo momento per mesi, non permetterà ad un curioso qualunque di sciuparglielo. 

 

Arriva però un momento in cui entrambi sono a corto di fiato ed è quello, è quello il secondo preciso in cui realizza la portata della sua nostalgia. È così sterminata che non ha idea di come sia potuto sopravvivere senza soccombere e, a giudicare dal suo sguardo, Yuuri ha appena preso consapevolezza della stessa identica cosa.

 

“Mi sei mancato,” farfuglia con la bocca premuta contro la sua sciarpa, le braccia strette intorno ai suoi fianchi. Victor sorride e porta un braccio dietro la schiena per intrecciare le dita a quelle di Yuuri. Non glielo dice apertamente, ma a nessuno dei due sfugge il modo in cui gli sta rispondendo che sì, anche lui gli è mancato dannatamente, anche troppo.

 

“Andiamo a casa,” sussurra nel suo orecchio, riuscendo, però, ad imporsi sulla cacofonia che imperversa sulla grande hall illuminata dal sole che, lentamente, cala sulla linea dell’orizzonte.

 

“A casa?” ripete Yuuri e poi sorride, scuotendo la testa come per contraddirlo. “Ci sono appena arrivato,” aggiunge e Victor non gli risparmia un altro bacio, più casto ma in qualche modo più intimo, proprio sulla guancia.

 

“Allora,” mormora, “ _ okaeri _ , Yuuri.”

  
  


**

  
  


L’ordine immacolato della sua camera da letto è solo un ricordo recente. 

 

Non che si stia lamentando, comunque, attesta a se stesso mentre calcia via i propri pantaloni e sale a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Yuuri, che giace prono sul letto, nervoso e nudo e  _ dio, quanto mi è mancato _ .

 

Victor non perde altro tempo e si china svelto a baciare un piccolo neo proprio sotto la scapola, muovendosi poi liberamente lungo la colonna vertebrale, con una certa indolenza che tuttavia strappa un gemito soffocato a Yuuri e che rapidamente si trasforma in un mezzo grido di sorpresa quando, dopo aver trascorso gli ultimi minuti a prepararlo, si spinge dentro di lui, muovendosi con la stessa indolenza dei suoi baci.

 

Baciarlo sulla schiena e lasciar scivolare la lingua sulla pelle bollente gli rammenta ognuna delle mille coreografie che ha inciso sul ghiaccio di una pista quieta, ne prende la memoria e la distrugge, come se non fosse mai esistito un piacere più intenso, come se l’erotismo che gli formicola sottopelle volesse imporsi non solo sul suo presente e sull’immediato futuro, ma addirittura il suo intero passato.

 

Involontariamente, si ritrova a tracciare percorsi umidi e caldi che le sue gambe ricordano perfettamente, spettri di  _ routine _ che gli riempiono la testa, la lingua e le mani e, per un attimo soltanto, si sente sopraffatto, incapace di sopportare la tensione che si è accumulata nei lombi e che minaccia di esplodere ad ogni singolo gemito soffocato di Yuuri, che preme forte la bocca contro la federa umida del cuscino, stringendone due lembi nei pugni serrati. 

 

È troppo. Semplicemente, è tutto troppo da sopportare e assorbire per un uomo solo.

 

Riluttante, ma sforzandosi di ignorare ogni singola protesta che si leva dai loro corpi giunti, stringe più forte le mani sui fianchi di Yuuri e resta immobile, respirando affannato, come reduce da un libero particolarmente impegnativo.

 

Yuuri non gradisce.

 

“V-Victor,” soffia, un po’ irritato e un po’ supplice, facendo per spingere il bacino contro di lui. Victor affonda le dita nella sua carne e, chissà dove, trova la forza di respirare una risata smorzata.

 

“Aspetta, Yuuri. Aspetta solo un attimo.”

 

“No.”

 

La sorpresa è così genuina che arriva a dimenticare l’urgenza di un orgasmo che sta premendo in maniera quasi insopportabile. Yuuri non ha mai accennato ad alcuna ribellione, non tra le lenzuola, comunque. Il solo pensiero, associato al tono perentorio della sua voce affannata, gli procura una nuova ondata di eccitazione che gli tira fuori un gemito quasi disperato. Un tremore soffuso inizia a diffondersi in tutto il corpo. Basterebbe mezza spinta per svuotarsi dentro di lui, mezza spinta soltanto. È sconvolgente. Non gli è mai capitato prima e, dannazione, non sa se rammaricarsene o rallegrarsene.

 

“No,” ripete Yuuri e gli strappa un piccolo grido di protesta quando muove i fianchi e lo sfila via da sé, passandogli quindi un braccio intorno alla vita per spingerlo supino sul materasso. Capisce quali siano le sue intenzioni non quando serra le cosce intorno alle sue, dominandolo, ma quando lo guarda negli occhi e ritrova quella sicurezza sfrontata che, fino a quel momento, gli ha visto addosso solo durante una gara. Quello sguardo da solo – e si sente un pivello imberbe a pensarlo – sarebbe sufficiente a farlo venire. Stringe i denti e sorride, accettando la sfida e posando nuovamente le mani sui fianchi di Yuuri in un gesto che vuole essere possessivo e incoraggiante al tempo stesso. Non gli importa più di posticipare l’orgasmo; desidera solo compiacerlo in tutti i modi che conosce e quelli che ancora ignora. 

 

“Fammi vedere di cosa sei capace,” lo provoca, sollevando il bacino contro di lui e ricevendo in cambio una deliziosa frizione del sesso contro il suo. Il sorriso che piega le labbra di Yuuri è sconosciuto, estraneo, pieno di promesse che non riesce a carpirgli del tutto. È ancora il suo Yuuri, ma non del tutto. Un qualche interruttore è scattato e Victor brama quello che verrà. 

 

“Victor,” lo chiama, un mormorio basso e quasi supplichevole, sistemandosi su di lui. Victor sente la pressione contro l’ingresso del suo corpo e, di colpo, smania per sollevare i fianchi, sprofondare dentro di lui. Ma Yuuri non gli concede quella soddisfazione: cala su di lui in un unico movimento deciso che strappa ad entrambi un lungo gemito tutto di gola. Non può dirlo con certezza, ma Victor sa che sui loro visi sta indugiando la stessa espressione di controllata sofferenza, gli occhi liquidi di piacere, arrossati come la pelle delle guance, o quella su cui le rispettive mani stanno premendo e graffiando, incidendola come lame sul ghiaccio. Domattina troverà segni rossi e clamorosi a marchiarlo e il suo unico disappunto sarà al loro numero così scarso. L’idea di lasciarsi reclamare da Yuuri in quel modo lo eccita su più livelli, non ultimo quello sessuale. È una cosa così nuova, per lui, così insolita. I suoi amanti, uomini o donne che fossero, non hanno mai mostrato niente di più di una tiepida passione e un quasi gelido pudore; nessuno ha mai osato rivendicarlo per sé. Non a torto, è tuttavia costretto ad ammetterlo: a conquistarlo si impiegava poco, ma a tenerselo stretto occorreva sforzi che non era possibile fare. Sforzi che ha sempre reso impossibili.

 

Fino a Yuuri.

 

Yuuri può avere qualsiasi parte di lui e farne ciò che desidera. 

 

Può perfino muoversi come si sta muovendo adesso, superficialmente, senza mai accoglierlo del tutto, e Victor gliene è comunque grato. La differenza tra Yuuri e i suoi precedenti amanti, realizza, sta tutta nel battito che il suo cuore salta e non gli provoca alcun dolore.

 

“Yuuri,” ansima, facendo leva sul suo bacino per spingerlo contro di sé, invitandolo a tenere quel passo che così tanto piace ad entrambi, ma Yuuri lo trattiene per i polsi e guida una sua mano su di lui, chiudendola a pugno e lasciando le dita a coprire le sue, assecondando le piccole pompate che Victor inizia a concedergli. Sforzandosi di concentrarsi su di lui, osserva il sottile cambiamento del suo corpo: l’improvvisa tensione delle spalle, l'afflusso di sangue al viso, le palpebre pesanti e socchiuse, la bocca aperta come in un lamento silenzioso. È questo lo Yuuri che gli appartiene fino all’ultima, vera cellula, fino all’ultimo, vero sospiro. 

 

“Muoviti,” lo prega e quando si scontra con la sua espressione vacua capisce di aver parlato in russo. E ci prova, prova davvero a trovare le parole giuste, la lingua giusta, ma non ce la fa. Semplicemente, non ce la fa. La mente rifiuta di collaborare e Victor non ricorda altro linguaggio che quello del corpo di Yuuri così intimamente avvinto al suo.

 

“Muoviti, Yuuri, ti prego. Muoviti,” ripete, affondandogli le unghie nei fianchi e spingendosi sinuosamente contro di lui, “muoviti.” E, miracolosamente, Yuuri lo fa. Lo asseconda, piantandogli i palmi ben aperti sul petto e facendo leva su di lui, stringendo il viso arrossato in una smorfia quasi dolente che si rilassa quando, alla cieca, Victor allunga una mano per accarezzarlo, portandosi via sui polpastrelli tracce di sudore bollente. Non ha mai visto occhi come quelli che lo stanno fissando adesso, lucidi e quasi febbricitanti, che rabboccano di un desiderio tale da trasmettergli un’ultima scarica di forza nei muscoli, quella sufficiente a tirarsi a sedere e incunearsi ancora più profondamente in Yuuri, toccando infine un punto che gli pare bollente come il fuoco e che, come fuoco, innesca un’esplosione che lo fa tremare fin nelle fondamenta del suo corpo e battere i denti mentre le braccia si serrano intorno a Yuuri e il viso trova rifugio nell’incavo della sua spalla. Non è quasi consapevole delle dita di Yuuri affondate tra i suoi capelli umidi che tirano e si aggrappano a lui mentre il suo corpo, scosso dall’onda grossa di un orgasmo che non riesce più a trattenere riecheggia ogni singolo tremore del proprio. 

 

Il ronzio che gli riempie le orecchie sfuma piano, dissolto dal battito disarticolato del suo cuore e dal respiro affannato di Yuuri tra i suoi capelli, che lentamente va rallentando, fino a quietarsi del tutto – finché le sue labbra non si chiudono in un bacio che indugia e indugia, come se non dovesse finire mai più.

 

Non ricorda sia esistito un momento in cui si è sentito più amato di così.

 

_ Ti amo _ , dice, ma non in giapponese, o in russo, e neppure in inglese. Victor glielo dice col corpo. Glielo dice con la mano che lentamente percorre la linea ondulata della sua spina dorsale; con la bocca premuta contro la piccola cavità alla base della sua gola, dove il battito del cuore è placido sotto le labbra secche; con le ginocchia che si piegano maggiormente per accoglierlo meglio, nonostante l’amplesso sia arrivato alla conclusione; con gli occhi che, di colpo, lo cercano e sono azzurri e liquidi come l’oceano nel mezzo di un pomeriggio invernale.

 

E Yuuri glielo dice a sua volta, intrecciando le dita alle sue e incastrandole tra i loro corpi, proprio contro il cuore. Gli anelli che cingono gli anulari tintinnano piano incontrandosi. Glielo dice sorridendogli; glielo dice baciandolo con tutta la dolcezza del mondo; glielo dice passandogli il braccio libero intorno al collo per tenerlo vicino così, senza che neanche un filo d’aria passi a separarli.

 

Victor non ha mai pensato veramente  a quello che gli sarebbe accaduto dopo il suo ritiro dalla pista. Aveva supposto di allenare qualche giovane promessa, tornare a San Pietroburgo con l’adorato Makkachin, senza includere nella cornice qualcuno che potesse aspettarlo a casa, qualcuno con cui condividere le giornate. Qualcuno che potesse amarlo e amare. 

 

E poi Yuuri si è letteralmente  _ scaraventato _ nella sua vita e ha scosso il suo mondo fin nelle fondamenta, scardinando certezze e conoscenze che credeva ben più salde di così. 

 

Yuuri è diventato il suo posto, il suo porto franco, l’unica casa in cui voglia veramente abitare. 

 

Felice, esaltato, quasi folle, Victor sospira e ricomincia a baciarlo.

  
  



End file.
